A Friend Returns
by Silver Wolf1
Summary: The night before Amy's senior prom and an old friend shows up. Read reveiw.


Mercury Ok. To start with, the characters and places in this fanfic aren't mine. I'm using them in this fanfic because I like Sailor Moon. Secondly, Nightmare helped me work on this story. Third and for most, this story takes place when the girls are seniors in high school. So don't shoot us if you don't like it. Any way, I hope you like the story. Email any and all comments (even burns) to [Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com][1]

Now on with the story.

***************************************************************************

A Friend Returns   
(A Sailor Moon story)   
Chapter 1 Amy slammed the door to her house and screamed. '_I hate my life,'_ she thought as she limped into the living room. She dropped her books in a chair and sat down on the couch. Her day had been nothing but trouble sense she woke up that morning. '_If I ever see a black cat again, it will be to soon._ ' 

She slowly eased her shoes off and sighed. '_Oh well,'_ she thought, '_at least I don't have to worry about the prom any more. Stupid jerk!' _With a huff, she slowly stood and limped to the kitchen listening to the message on the answering machine. "Hi sweetie." "Hi mom," Amy said. " I may not be coming home tonight because a really bad storm is supposed to hit before my shift ends. I'll call when my shift over and let you know what I'm going to do. Bye hon. I love you." "Bye mom."

She grabbed a can of pop out of the fridge as she heard a knock on the front door. '_I wonder who that could be.' _She grabbed a bag of chips and limped back into the living room. "Can you answer the door for me, Mushi?" she asked as she sat on the couch. Mushi, her silver husky, turned the knob with her paws causing the door to open.

"Hi Mushi. Hi Amy," said her best friend, Raye. Raye came walking in followed by Serena and Lita. "Hi everyone. What's up?" Amy asked smiling. "Hi Amy. how are you doing? We heard about what happened with Todd. What a jerk!" Serena commented. Lita agreed.

"I'm ok. My ankle hurts a little though," Amy said. "So, you're not upset about what he did?" Lita asked. "A little, but I really didn't want to go. I've got some school work to catch up on," Amy said. Raye shot her a skeptical look as Lita started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Amy asked. "Todd got his nose broken," Lita managed to said. "What?!?" Raye and Serena yelled at the same time.

Amy looked at the floor as she quietly said, "I'm the one who broke his nose." "It's not my fault that his nose ran into my fist," Lita said with a slight chuckle. Amy looked up at Lita as Raye said, "I don't believe it." "All right Lita," Serena said with a smile. "Serena!" Raye said astounded.

"Oh come on Raye. He deserved to get his nose broken," Serena said, then murmured rather tongue in cheek, "among other things." "Serena!" Amy , Raye, and Lita laughingly shrieked simultaneously, "Well, he does." Serena said tossing her head, then broke out in a fit of giggles. "What would you have done to him, Serena?" Amy asked. "She's probably day dreaming about her boyfriend," Raye said.

"At least I don't walk in on my boyfriend when his talking a shower," Serena retorted. Amy and Lita tired to surpress a laugh as Raye blushed and yelled, "I did not!" Amy, Lita, and Serena busted out laughing as Raye finally realized what she had said and her blush deepened. "I don't even see why I waist my time talking to a klutzy air head like you, Serena," Raye mumbled trying to hide a grin.

Serena's eyes went wide. "klutzy--air head! I'm not the one backed into her own birthday cake." Raye tried for a dignified huff and said, "I was only ten years old and was being threatened with a snake! Hey, wait a minute if I remember right wasn't it...?" "TODD!" All four girls said at once immediately bursting into fits of laughter. Raye suddenly dropped onto the opposite end of the couch from Amy. She just didn't remember that Amy's sprained ankle was lying there.

"My foot!" Amy screamed in pain. Raye jumped and landed on the floor and said, "Oh my! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh Amy, I'm sorry!" Lita reached down and grabbing Raye's arm, helped her off the floor. "It's ok Raye. I know you didn't mean to. Could one of you guys go get me some aspirin?" Amy asked. Lita took Raye and Serena both by the arm and said, "Sure thing Amy. Ok Klutz Inc. Out to the car. I'll get Amy's aspirin and be there in a minute. Time to go. Say good bye Raye. Say good bye Serena."

Giggling like loons at Lita's remakes Raye and Serena headed for the door. "Good bye Serena," Serena mimicked waving to Amy, "Hope you feel better tomorrow. Talk to you then," and she walked out the door. "Good bye Raye," Raye quipped, "I'm sorry Amy. Feel better, ok? Call you later," and she followed Serena out the door. "Bye," Amy chuckled. Lita came walking back into the living room with a glass of water and two aspirin.

Shaking her head she said, "Those two should be locked up for their own safety. Let alone the rest of the world. Sharing a look of long suffering with Amy she asked, "Why do we keep them around anyway?" "Comic relief?" Amy sputtered laughing. "Good point girlfriend. Well I better get out there if I want the heap left in one piece. Relatively speaking," Lita commented dryly, heading for the door, "Later." "Later Lita," Amy said smiling as she reached for the aspirin and water.

Chapter 2

She down the aspirin in one drink as the phone rang. '_I'm glad we have a portable phone.'_ She picked the phone up and said, "Anderson residence." "Is Amy there?" a strangely familiar voice asked. "This is she," she said a little warily. "I still have that photo you gave on the train five years ago," he said.

Amy froze as she realized who was on the other end. "Greg? Is that you?" she asked quietly. "Well, how many others did you give your picture to at the train station five years ago?" Greg said with a slight chuckle trying hard to sound both indignantly hurt and suspicious. He knew he had failed when she laughing came back with, "Oh, about the next five cute guys that got on the next train." Laughing, he tried to sound convincing as he gasped and said, "Oh! And here I thought you were such a sweet young thing when all alone you where accosting strangers and forcing your homely pug nosed face on others! For shame!"

Amy sputtered erupting in laughter and said, "Homely pug nose! You dog! You and your freckles and big ears have a lot of room to talk." They laughed companionably for a few seconds the Amy said, "It's so great to hear from you. How are you? For that matter, where are you?" Greg continued to chuckle and said, "I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm ok considering. Are you going to tell me where you are?"   
"Well let's see, I'm sitting in my car talking on the phone to you."   
"Very funny. Tell!"   
"1654 Laughton Drive."   
"1654 L...That's my h..."   
"open the door mutt."   
"I can't very easily. I sprained my ankle today at school Just get off your car seat and haul it in here. I can't wait to see you."   
"I'm on my way. You can tell me how you managed to be so graceful when I get in there. Deal?"   
"Deal."

Amy slowly got to her feet as she heard the front door open and close. '_Greg?' _she thought as he entered the room. He stopped a few feet in front of her and said, "Hi Amy. It's good to see you again." She smiled and said, "It's good to see you too, Greg." "Um...Before I forget. I got you something," he said as he looked at the floor.

"You did?" she asked shyly. With a grin, he pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back and handed them to her. "Oh Greg," she sighed, "Their beautiful. Thank you." "Beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady," he told her. Amy blushed as she held the flowers close to smell them.

"I...I'll just put these in a vase," Amy said as she started to turn around. "Hold it lady. Didn't you tell me you twisted your ankle today?" Greg asked stopping her. "Well, yeah but these need water," she answered. "True, but if you tell me where to find the kitchen and a vase I'll gladly put them in water for you. This way they'll get water and you can get off your feet."

"Ok. The kitchen's through that door and the vases are in the cupboard above the sink," she said as she sat down. "All right, I'll be back," he said and entered the kitchen. She sat there in silence as she waited for Greg. '_He is so handsome,' _she thought, '_He was a hunk five years ago and even more so now. But I'd know that devilish grin anywhere.'_

As Greg walked into the kitchen his thoughts were similar to hers._ 'Why am I not surprised? She was beautiful then and now....and now she's a knock out. I'm so glad dad got transferred back here. I have a feeling that this is where I belong.' _Greg realized that he hadn't stopped smiling sense he first heard her voice over the phone ten minutes ago. In fact, he couldn't remember being this happy at all in the last few months. Not sense they caught the guy who murdered Toby's family.

He looked at the living room door and chuckled as he thought about Toby. '_Knowing you Toby, you'd flip as soon as you met her. But I'm not letting her get away without telling her how I feel about her. It's funny Tob, she's the one person, other then you of course, that I could never forget. After not seeing her for five years, I still love her.'_ Grinning like a fool, he picked up the flowers and headed for the living room. And hopefully, his destiny.

Chapter 3

As predicted, the storm hit an hour before her mom was due home. "Looks like your not going home any time soon, Greg," Amy said as they looked out a window. "And here I thought you liked me keeping you company," he said looking hurt. "Of course I like your company," she said as she looked at him, "I just thought you didn't like me for company." He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her and said, "Actually, I know a few people that would kill to be sitting here talking to a beautiful woman like you."

Amy rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder into his saying, "Flattery will get you absolutely nowhere pal." Greg bumped her back laughing, "Well you can't blame a guy for trying." Giggling she quipped, "Depends on what you're trying for. Doesn't it?" Greg raised an eyebrow at her asking, "Oh?" Amy's eyes grew wide then she burst out laughing saying, "Don't even go there, Greg."

Greg laughed, gave her a quick hug and said, "Lord I've missed you. I'm glad dad got transferred back here." Amy blinked smiling and said, "Me too. Hungry? How does grilled cheese and soup sound for supped?" Greg grinned back and replied, "Great. To the kitchen. Lead on Macbeth."

Amy looked at her ankle then at Greg and asked, "And how do you expect me to get there, Sherlock?" "Like this," he said as he picked her up in his arms. "Greg!" she yelped and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her into the kitchen as he said, "It was this or I let you walk in here on your ankle, Amy." He sat her down in a chair as she said, "I'm sorry, Greg. I'm not used to being treated like this."

He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his saying, "Treated like what? A princess? Someone special? Or a teenager with a sprained ankle?" Smiling sheepishly Amy said, "All of the above." He smiled and said, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Amy. I was just doing what my dad and a friend of his told me." "What was that?" she asked. "That no matter what the age or circumstances, treat every woman with the same respect as you would give your own mother. Treat her as a princess. As a very precious gift from the gods. An angel sent to earth to bring sunshine and peace."

A tear rolled down her cheek as she asked, "Your dad told you that?" "Him and his friend," he said wiping her tear away. She froze as he slowly leaned toward her. "Greg?" Amy softly said, "The phone's ringing." "Amy," he answered, "Answering maCHINE!"

Greg looked up from where he was sprawled on the floor into Mushi's laughing doggie eyes. Amy tried to surpress her giggles at the comical scene and choked out, "No machine. Just Mushi." While Amy answered the call, Greg started wondering around the kitchen gathering the items for their supper. Suddenly Amy burst our laughing. "What's so funny, Amy?" her mom asked over the phone.

"Mom," Amy gasped between giggles, "You won't believe this but," laughter, "Greg is waltzing around," more laughter, "the kitchen with . . . with," gasp, "Mushi!" There was total silence on the line for a few seconds. "What?" Amy's mom asked quietly. Amy giggling repeated what she said. "Oh lord. And you without a camcorder," her mom laughed, "Think I can get them to do an encore performance sometime?" "Probably," Amy giggled, "Just let me get a camcorder first."

"As much as I would love to see that, it'll have to wait for some other day, hon. I'm not going to be able to come home tonight," her mom said. Amy stopped laughing and said, "What?" Greg quickly turned on the speaker phone and heard Mrs. Anderson say," The E.R. is backed up big time and the police are here to make sure everyone stays here tonight because the roads are extremely slick."

"Oh. Well, at least your not trying to drive home," Amy said. "Excuse me, Dr. Anderson. I'm Greg Donoven. I lived across the street from you and Amy five years ago," he said calmly. "Oh, hi Greg. What have you been up to?" Dr. Anderson asked. "Nothing major, just school. By any chance is a Detective Max Donoven there?" he asked.

"Actually, he's right here talking to on of the ambulance drives," she said. He smiled wickedly and said, "By any chance is the driver female?" "No, why?" she answered. Laughing he quipped, "Would you tell him to quit hitting on the nurses. He's too old for them and he was do back at the nursing home twenty minutes ago!" Dr. Anderson started to laughing and said, "On second thought, I'm on a speaker phone so why don't I let you tell him. I'll call him over." "Great!" Greg laughed rubbing his hands together like some kind of evil master mind. Amy could only shake her head and giggle.

Suddenly they heard Greg's father say, "Detective Donoven here." "Hey old man! Quit hitting on the nurses. You're too old for them and you were due back at the nursing home an hour ago," Greg stated trying to sound disgusted and not laugh. "Shut up punk," his father said, "Where are you? Are you ok?" Everyone burst out laughing. "I'm fine dad. I'm over at Dr. Anderson's talking to her daughter Amy. You remember them, don't ya? We used to live across the street from them five years ago."

Detective Donoven blinked and said, "Oh yeah. Dr. Anderson I thought you looked familiar." Dr. Anderson laughed and said, "It's good to see you too Detective." "Sense both Dr. Anderson and I will be stuck here at the hospital, if it's all right with Dr. Anderson, Greg why don't you stay put? That way Amy's not alone either." "That's a great idea, Detective! Then I won't worry so much." "Mom! Dad!" Amy and Greg said at the same time.

Laughing Amy finally hung up. "Oh my sides hurt. I haven't laughed this hard sense Serena fell face first in the mud during our last year at camp," Amy said. Greg laughed and said, "I know what you mean. Mine was when my buddy Trent split his pants on the stage during last years production of "Grease."

Chapter 4

Greg placed a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table as he asked, "You start the movie yet?" "I stopped it after the last preview ended. Thanks for making the popcorn," Amy said and snagged a handful of popcorn. With a bad british accent, Greg bowed before Amy saying, "Your wish is my command, fair maiden. Want a pop?" Amy giggled and threw a piece of popcorn at him. "You are such a nut and yes, Jeeves, I'd love a can of pop," Amy answered trying for a british accent. It didn't work, she was giggling to hard.

"Back in a minute," he said and walked back to the kitchen. She popped a kernel in her mouth and froze as she heard thunder. "Greg," she whispered as her hand started to tremble. "Uh... G-Greg?" she said a little louder this time. Greg had heard the thunder also.

Quickly grabbing the pop he hurried back toward the living room calling, "Don't start the movie without me. I haven't seen this one yet!" Amy breathed a sigh of relief when she heard his voice and relaxed a little bit. "Hurry up then slow poke," she hollered back. "Slow am I?" Greg remarked as he entered the room and sat next to her on the couch. "As slow as molasses in January," Amy said teasingly.

"Oh really? You will pay. You know that don't you?" Greg said with a straight face. "Oh ho! Don't forget my friend. I have the remote," Amy said flashing the remote. A loud crack of thunder caused her to drop the remote with a startled squeak. "Amy, are you ok?" he asked. She nodded and said, "Y-yeah. Why do you ask? "Your hands are trembling," he said, taking her hands in his.

"Oh, it's nothing. The thunder just startled me," she said, trying to down play it. Greg gave her a skeptical look but didn't say any more about it. "Well then," he said, "let's get the movie started. What are you waiting for A? Christmas?" Amy laughed, relaxing a little more. Throwing more popcorn at Greg, she told him, ""You molasses." Greg laughed and tossed a pillow her way.

She took the pillow and placed it on the coffee table. "Ready?" he asked as she picked the remote up. "Oh yeah," she said, placing her ankle on the pillow. She hit play and screamed as a lightning bolt hit the transformer outside her house, causing the power to go out with a loud boom. "Amy!" Greg called as he reached for her. He missed and fell off the couch.

"Mushi!" Amy hollered. Greg could hear the terror in her voice. "It's ok, Amy. It's ok. I'm here. You're gonna be ok. I'm here," Greg keep repeating as he crawled over to where she was curled up holding Mushi. "Please. Please. Please. Don't hurt me. Don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me," Amy kept crying as she huddled with Mushi in the corner behind the chair.

"Amy, it's all right. I'm here. I won't let any one hurt you," he said as he lightly touched her shoulder. "Greg? Oh my god! Greg, where are you?" she panicked. He placed his hands on her shoulders, turned her around so she faced him and pulled her into his embrace. "It's ok, baby. I'm here. I'm here," Greg whispered as he held her. Amu clung to Greg as Mushi laid his head on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Oh G-Greg. I'm so scared," she stammered in a hoarse voice.

"Shhh. Amy, shhh. It's all right. Your safe. No one's going to hurt you. I'm here and Mushi's here. It's ok," Greg whispered as he held her and gently stroked her hair. They sat there in the corner until the lights came back on almost two hours later. Sometime during the blackout, Greg had gotten Mushi to bring him a couple of pillows and the afghan off the couch. When the lights came back on, Amy was sitting in Greg's lap wrapped in the afghan. The pillows were propped behind Greg's back.

Amy blinked then hung her head as she started to rise. Embarrassed she said, "I'm sorry, Greg. I'm such a wuss." "Why do you say that?" he asked as he got to his feet. She slowly limped to the couch and sat down as she said, "I promised myself I would never panic in front of my friends." he picked the pillows and afghan up as he said, "You panicked because a lightning bolt hit the transformer. That's nothing to be embarrassed about." She closed her eyes and said, "I wasn't like this a year ago."

"Care to talk about it?" he asked putting the pillows back. "It's a long story," she said a little nervously. He placed the afghan on the back of the couch and sat next to her as he said, "Well, thanks to the storm, we've got all night." Mushi laid her head on Amy's lap and looked up at her. "There was a report of an escaped prisoner about a year ago. My mom and I didn't think anything about it when she went to work," Amy said quietly while petting Mushi.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as a tear rolled down her cheek. "It was like deja vu when I heard the transformer blow. Mushi started growling, about that time we heard a tapping on the window. After that," she wiped the tears from her cheeks and took a deep breathe, "all I remember is hearing her barking and a paralyzing f-f-f..." Greg wrapped his arms around her as she dissolved into sobs.

"It's ok baby, it's ok. Just take your time and let it out," he said calmly, gently rocking her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she said, "I was so scared. I...I don't know when my mom came home or when I fell asleep. The last thing I remember is th-that guy is lying face down on the kitchen floor with moms frying pan by his head and Mushi crowded beside me growling." Amy took a deep breathe before continuing then said, "Greg, I'm missing almost 24 hours of my life. I don't know what happened after that point and even parts of before." Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Greg tenderly said, "It's ok baby, it's ok." Amy gave him a weak smile.

"Mom said that I just shut down, like a zombie or something. She--she said that I wouldn't or maybe couldn't talk. All I did was shake and hold onto Mushi. Mom thinks that's why Mushi is so protective of me." With a deep shuddering sigh, Amy laid her head on Greg's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Greg sat there with Amy in his arms until she finally fell into an exhausted sleep. '_Poor baby girl,' _Greg thought, '_she has been though so much. I wish I'd been here for her.' _He yawned and settled deeper onto the couch, settling Amy with him. Yawning again he thought, '_I'll tell her in the morning about that guys fatal heart attack.' _He yawned once more, smiled and placing a kiss on her forehead he fell asleep.

Chapter 5

The smell of bacon and fresh coffee penetrated Amy's sleep fogged brain. Taking a deep breathe, she snuggled Closer to the warmth of Greg's arms around her. Greg! Amy opened her eyes and saw Greg smiling down at her. "Morning angel eyes," he said quietly. Amy smiled and sat up beside him. "Morning," she aid with a slight blush. About then, her mother poked her head in from the kitchen. "Morning you two. Ready for breakfast?" she asked.

Both Amy and Greg smiled. "Be right in mom," Amy said. "Morning Dr. Anderson," Greg said, "I'll be there in a minute." Dr. Anderson smiled and said, "Ok. Amy, would you set the table please?" "Sure thing, mom," Amy said as she stood. Greg tried to stifle a groan as he stood. Then giving Amy a quick hug and a grin, he headed for the bathroom. Amy blinked then turned to go help her mom in the kitchen. So far, the day was off to a great start.

She walked into the kitchen and began setting the table. "Are you ok, Amy?" her mom asked. "Yeah, I'm ok," Amy replied. "Even after last night?" her mom quietly asked. Amy stopped, turned and looked at her mom. The she smiled and said, "Yeah. I'm ok." Dr. Anderson smiled back. Good. I'm glad." "Me too, mom. Me too"

Amy placed the last plat on the table as Greg entered the kitchen. "Did we even get around to watching the movie last night, Amy?" he asked as he sat in a chair. "The power went out before we started it," she said. "What movie were you trying to watch?" Her mom asked. "Titan A.E.," Greg said. "Oh, I've heard of that one. It's suppose to be very unique," Dr. Anderson remarked. "Yes. It's suppose to have some really great CGI'S," Greg told her.

"I have an idea," Amy said quietly, "If you aren't doing anything this evening, we could watch it then." Dr. Anderson looked at Amy saying, "I'm confused. Isn't the prom tonight?" Amy looked down at her breakfast as she said, "Yeah, but I'm not going." Greg just looked at her and then her mom as Amy explained what had happened.

Greg sat there in silence for a few minutes as a plan began to form in his mind. "Your idea sounds good to me, but I'll make you a deal A. I'll buy dinner if you pop some popcorn later for the movie. How does that sound?" Greg said grinning. Amy laughed as she said, "You got a deal G." Dr. Anderson rolled her eyes as she said, "Oh brother." Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Dr. Anderson said and left to answer the door. Amy touched Greg's hand and said, "Thanks for helping me get through the storm last night." He looked into her eyes and said, "Being able to spend some time with a person as special and beautiful as you is all the thanks I need." Amy blushed as her mom and Detective Donoven entered the kitchen.

"Believe if or not, Detective, we actually have something that belongs to...you," Mrs. Anderson said as she looked at her daughter. "I think we came in too soon," max said smiling. "Blow it out your ear Pop," Greg quipped. Amy and her mom started laughing as Max shook his head grumbling, "No respect. None at all. Oh well." Greg rolled his eyes and laughed.

"And this is what I get for teaching Mushi how to waltz," Greg said, looking at Amy. "Oh no, not your dog too. Greg taught every dog on the K-9 team to waltz," his dad moaned. "Did not! I taught Sarge to fox trot and Baron to cha-cha," Greg said trying to sound disgruntled and not laugh, "and as far as Grandma's cat is concerned, daddy dearest, I'll have you know she asked me to teach that stupid furball to waltz. It wasn't my fault you taught it the Hokey-Pokey first." It was silent in the kitchen for all of two seconds then it erupted into gales of unrestrained laughter.

"You actually taught a cat the Hokey-Pokey, Mr. Donoven?" Amy asked. Max nodded and said, "Yeah and if I don't get Greg home he won't be able to make the dinner date you two have tonight." "Why are you in such a hurry, dad?" Greg asked. "Because I have to be at the station be eleven and it's already nine thirty," Max replied. "Didn't you drive over, Greg?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

He nodded and said, "Yes ma'am and if it started I was planning on driving home." Max tapped his son on his head and said, "Hey McFly, you forget that I had your car towed last night?" "Emphasis on the word WAS, dad," Greg said, swatting his fathers hand away. "And just what would you have done if it wouldn't have started bud?" Max asked. "Moat point dad, sense you had it towed."

Max rolled his eyes and shook his head as everyone laughed. Dr. Anderson invited Max to stay for breakfast. For the next hour the kitchen was filled with the warm sounds of laughter and the smell of good food. Greg and max thanked Mrs. Anderson for the delicious meal as Max looked at his watch saying, "Whoa! Greg, we gotta go. I've got just enough time to drop you at home and get to work. Thank you again for breakfast."

"No need to thank me. I'm happy to do it. I should be thanking you for all the help last night," Dr. Anderson told them. Greg and Amy looked at their parents then at each other. Sighing Amy chuckled, "I'll walk you to the door." Greg shook his head and grinned, "Ok. Let's go old man. Time for work, remember?" Dr. Anderson and Detective Donoven laughed. "Smart aleck, "Max quipped, "Ok. Ok. We're going. Thanks again. Talk to you later." Everyone laughed as Greg and his dad left.

Chapter 6

Amy looked up from the book she was reading as she heard a knock on the door. "Amy, can you get that?" her mom called from her room. "Sure mom," Amy replied. She placed her book on the coffee table as she thought, _'I wonder if it's Greg.' _"Who is it?" she asked as she touched the door knob. "It's me. Greg," came the reply.

"Hi Gre-," she said as she opened the door and froze. It was Greg all right, but in a black tuxedo. "Hi. I take it you need a little more time to get ready," he said. "W-W-What...? she asked. "I said I would buy dinner tonight, so I thought it would be better if we went out to eat," he said. "I-I thought you were bringing a pizza," she said.

He sighed and said, "If you really want pizza, I'll cancel the dinner reservations i made." "You made reservations?" she asked calmly. He nodded and said, "Yeah, but if you really want pi-." "N-No! It's ok, really. Um...What time are the reservations for?" she asked. He looked at his watch and said, "In about 45 minutes. but if you'd rath---," No, no really. Just give me fifteen minutes. Ok?" she asked. "Gladly, Amy. Gladly." Greg smiled as, sitting down, he watched her scamper down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later, Amy entered the living room wearing her prom dress. _'I hope I look ok,' _She thought as she stopped in the door way. "Greg?" Amy said. "Wow," was all he could say as he saw her. _'Beautiful, just beautiful,' _he thought staring at her. "Is ...something...wrong? Greg?" she asked confused about his reaction. "Wrong? Oh no. It's just that, well, you're just so...so beautiful. I...I...Wow. Totally wow," he answered.

Amy ducked her head blushing. "Thank you. You look terrific too," she said with a shy smile. Greg bowed and offering her his arm, he grinned saying, "Shall we go princess? Your carriage awaits, Milady." Giggling, she took his arm and quipped, "Lead on Macbeth." Laughing they left the house.

"Oh! Greg," Amy exclaimed when she first saw the Rolls Royce Limo waiting at the curb. "Sorry, but it was the only one available on such short notice," he told her with a shrug. "Sorry? Oh no Greg. It's fabulous!" she told him, squeezing his arm. Greg chuckled as he led her forward and said, "Then let's get going. We don't want to be late." Amy smiled up at him and agreed.

_'How did I ever get so lucky to have found her again?' _Greg thought as he helped her into the limo. Still smiling he asked, "Are you hungry?" I'm not sure. Maybe a little," she said. "Then we better get going," he said as the limo started to move. "Where are we going?" she asked. "It's a surprise," he said with a wink.

Chapter 7

Amy busted out laughing as Greg imitated Serena's face. "I thought Serena was going to trip over date for a second there," he said chuckling. "What about when Raye plowed into her date?" she asked. They walked to her door as they dissolved into another fit of laughter. Amy sighed as said, "Oh, thank you Greg. I haven't had this much fun in a long while."

He smiled and said, "You're welcome Amy. Um... You know it's still kind of early, so why don't we go see a movie before the theaters close." "That or I can pop some popcorn and we can finish the movie we started last night," she said. "He chuckled and said, "I forgot that you promised to pop popcorn if I bought dinner." They walked inside as Amy asked, "How late is your dad working tonight?" "he got off at 7:30 and by the looks of it he's been here," he said pointing at a duffle bag on the coffee table.

"Are you sure?" she asked as he picked up a note laying on the bag. He quickly scanned the note and said, "Yeah, he's just letting me know that there's a change of clothes in the bag, an extra six pack of pop in the fridge, and he took your mom out to dinner. The horny old fart." "What?!?" she exclaimed. He picked the bag up and chuckled as he said, "A couple of officers once said my dad could sweet talk any lady into going out with him. He proved them right by sweet talking the chief's daughter into going to the police men's ball with me." "You're kidding?" she asked. "No. I'm not, but I never went because I caught a cold the day of the ball. Now if you'll excuse me, I'' go get changed then help with the popcorn," he said and walked towards the bathroom.

_'What a nut,' _she thought, _'But a lovable one. Hmmm. I wonder it that story is true?'_ Greg couldn't quit smiling as he changed into his jeans. Suddenly he stopped and stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink. _'I still love her,' he_ thought, _'Even after five years, I still love her.'_ As he finished changing, he saw a small wrapped box at the bottom of the bag.

_'I thought I gave this to her. Hmmph. Better late then never.'_ He removed the box and grinned. _'I sure hope she likes it.'_ Sighing, he straightened his shoulders and murmured as he walked out the door, "Now if I only knew how she felt, I'd be a lot happier. If that's at all possible." Chuckling, he headed to the kitchen. And the girl of his dreams and heart.

Greg stood in the doorway to the kitchen watching her as she swayed to the music from the radio. He had to keep himself from going over to her and wrapping his arms around her. He noticed Mushi sitting just inside the room. Amy turned to see him and Mushie two stepping around the room. Amy doubled over laughing.

"Greg you nut!" she gasped just as the microwave beeped. Greg and Mushi stopped dancing as he quipped, "Ah! Saved by the--beep?" Amy groaned as she poured the popcorn into a bowl and said, "You my friend, are certifiably, pack you away crazy!" Then as she headed toward the living room, she stopped in front of him. Suddenly she gave him a quick kiss and told him, "But I love you any way. Now, grab a couple of pops and lets watch that movie."

Greg stood there stunned. "You love me?" he whispered as he watched her walk to the living room. _'Oh lord!' _Amy thought as she sat the bowl on the coffee table. '_I just told him I love him!' Slowly_ Amy sat on the couch. _'How could I have done that? I don't have the foggiest idea of how he feels about me. I've just made a TOTAL fool of myself.'_ she thought to herself. _'Maybe he'll just take it as a joke. After all, we were laughing just before that.' _Brightening, she told herself, "I'll just act like nothing happened and hope for the best." She grabbed a hand full of popcorn and hollered out to the kitchen, "Hurry up, molasses! The popcorn's getting cold."

_'She loves me,' _Greg thought as he stood there still staring toward the living room. Hearing Amy's voice as she called from the other room snapped him out of his trance. "I'm coming!" he called back as he grabbed a couple of pops. "Molasses?!" he fired back as he entered the living room, "Who wasn't ready when I got here tonight, huh?" Setting the pops on the table beside the popcorn and with a menacing growl. "Molasses? I'll give you molasses," he stated, snatching the remote off the table just seconds before she reached for it. Mushi came and laid at their feet as the movie started and their joking stopped.

Halfway through the movie they had to switch tapes. It was then that Amy realized she had been snuggled up against Greg with his arms wrapped her for almost the whole first half. Greg stretched and hugged Amy. "Ah sweet heart. I've missed you," Greg sighed as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I've missed you too,' Amy quietly said.

Greg shifted and reached into his pocket pulling out the box he had found in his duffle bag. Handing it to Amy he said, "Here. I forgot to give you this that day at the train station. It's not much, but I hope you like it." Amy sat up straighter on the couch as she took the small package and opened it. "Oh Greg! It's beautiful!" she breathed when she saw the locket. Greg chuckled and asked, "Open it. Remember that winter carnival we went to that last day?"

"Ye-ah," she slowly said opening the locket. "Yeah, well remember, they had one of those photo booth's and we had our pictures taken?" Amy giggled as she looked at the small photo of him five years ago and said, "Oh yeah. I remember." Greg grinned as he said, "Well, what you didn't know is that later that night I convinced my dad to go back up with my so that I could win you that locket. I know now that it's real cheap but back then I Thought it was a real expensive locket. When I was changing tonight I found it in my bag. My dad must have seen it on my dresser and tossed it in my bag."

Amy looked up at Greg with tears in her eyes. Smiling she gave him a big hug saying, "I love it. Thank you." Very quietly, he whispered "As much as you love me?" in her ear. Amy slowly leaned away from him so she could see into his eyes and told him, "No. I...Love you more than anything." A slowly joyous grin split Greg's handsome face.

"I'm glad you feel that way, because I love you too," he said," I've loved you ever sense we first meet five years ago and even more now. I never thought I'd see you again, but when I found out that my dad was being transferred here, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Because I could be with the only woman I will ever love in this or any life time."

He pulled her close and gently pressed his lips to hers. The world seemed to stop as he slowly put all the love he held for her into the kiss. A tear slowly slid down her cheek as her heart soared in delight. After a few minutes, Greg slowly broke the kiss and held her in his arms. "Wow," she breathed as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he said, "I know how you feel, my love. I know how you feel." He kissed her once more before they turned there attention back to the movie.   


   [1]: Silver_Wolf1_99@yahoo.com



End file.
